Black Mage Evilwizardington
Black Mage Evilwizardington is a powerful wizard from 8-Bit Theater. He lives in Corneria, and is frequently called BM as a nickname. One of the Light Warriors, Black Mage is easily the most evil of them, and perhaps the most evil character in the entire series. Black Mage wishes to destroy everything in existence, starting with the other Light Warriors. However, he is horribly inept and foolish and has made little (if any) progress towards such a lofty goal. Overview A scheming, maniacal, power-hungry sociopath, Black Mage's ultimate goal is to usurp the powers of the gods of darkness and to destroy all creation. He hates everything, save for himself and White Mage, and has slaughtered hundreds of people over the course of the series. However, he reserves a special hatred in his heart for Fighter, and although he repeatedly stabs him, he likes to keep him around as a "meat shield". Black Mage also hates Red Mage and Thief, stating this outright many times. However, they seem to view Black Mage as harmless, and Fighter is entirely unaware of Black Mage's hatred for him and considers him his best friend. The author Brian Clevinger has stated that "the universe only exists to hurt Black Mage". True to this, Black Mage is constantly abused and hurt during the course of the comic. Among other things, he has been impaled on Dragoon's spear, killed by Lich, been forced to vomit out his insides by Sarda, been hit in the genitals dozens of times, as well as repeatedly hit with White Mage's hammer. Black Mage is quick to betray his allies and turn against them, and has allied with several of their enemies, including two of the Four Fiends. However, these alliances never work out and Black Mage is ultimately forced to join the Light Warriors again. Background Unbeknown to him, Black Mage is actually a cosmic nexus of pure magical energy, given human form. It has been implied by Darko that it is thus his purpose to destroy existence, something Black Mage wishes to do anyway. Black Mage attended Black Mage school, and was kicked out for implying he would kill an instructor and his family. He quickly met Fighter, who declared them best friends. Apparently the two have traveled together for some time, and Black Mages seems to keep Fighter around as a "meat shield" to fight enemies for him, as otherwise he cannot stand him. Character History Black Mage was one of the first characters in the entire comic to appear. He questions the reason for exploring the Giant's Forest, ultimately unleashing a Hadoken on the giant for which the forest is named. He then returns to Corneria with Fighter and destroys an entire nursing home to kill the old man who advised Fighter to explore the forest. Right after this he meets White Mage, who he instantly finds to be the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Black Mage has since made dozens of attempts to get White Mage to open her heart (and robes) to him, and each attempt has failed miserably. For much of the comic, Black Mage used his trademark Hadoken to great and various effects, even using it to propel a boat in one instance. He otherwise tossed smart-alec quips and insults on the foolishness of his allies. He had repeatedly tried to separate from them and begin a new life alone, but invariably he ends up back with the Light Warriors. Although he attempts to kill them several times, they survive, as Black Mage's physical attacks are too weak to actually do significant damage to them. At one point, Lich von Vampire actually killed Black Mage by breaking his spine. In Hell, Black Mage discovered a whole new part of Hell had been created just to suit his sins. He proceeded to remove the spines of the demons and take over, becoming the king of Hell. He returned to earth and killed Lich, and while telling the Light Warriors about his new powers, Lich restored the spines of the demons, who made them their new king. Black Mage was stripped of his powers and his soul forced back into his body, bringing him back to life. When the other Light Warriors received their class changes, Black Mage's failed to take effect. Frustrated, he was contacted by Darko, who gave him the ability to use Blue Magic, and (on his request), a new wardrobe. Darko has since contacted Black Mage again and chastised his leisurely methods of world destruction, and has mentioned Black Mage's true existence as a nexus of energy to him. Darko has also implied that Dr. Swordopolis, Fighter's avatar, is working against him, among other characters. In the most recent comics, Black Mage discovered the Light Warriors frozen, and thus went and became elected the new leader of the Dark Warriors. Although Garland declared Black Mage truly evil and a worthy leader, through a complex series of voting for different teams, Black Mage ended up back with the Light Warriors once again. Relationships with other characters Fighter McWarrior: Although Fighter considers Black Mage his best friend, Black Mage despises Fighter and is constantly attacking him in some way. However, as a Fighter class, Fighter is simply too strong for Black Mage to do any lasting harm to him. Sarda: Black Mage hates Sarda and is the only Light Warrior (except for perhaps Thief) who is aware that Sarda has nearly gotten them killed on multiple occasions and has no regard for their safety. Sarda has also repeatedly inflicted some sort of magical torment on Black Mage. White Mage: Black Mage's lustful obsession with White Mage is one of the series' longest running gags. White Mage considers Black Mage a horrible person and has said so to his face, but he ignores her. White Mage has a tendency to slam Black Mage with her hammer whenever he irritates her, but her caring nature and position as a healer have motivated her to heal him, or at least leave him alive. Black Belt: When he was alive, Black Mage hated Black Belt for his heroism, similar stupidity to Fighter, and his position as White Mage's bodyguard. Black Mage has even tried to impersonate Black Belt to get close to White Mage, but as with all his plans he failed. When Black Belt was killed by Kary, for a few strips Black Mage made jokes about his death, much to White Mage's dismay. Dragoon: Although Dragoon can make amazing jumps, he can only do so when landing on someone; his target of choice is Black Mage. As he explains it, Dragoon doesn't wish to land on the other Light Warriors for various reasons, so he chooses to "jump on the little fat guy". Abilities Black Mage is most famous for the Hadoken, named for the fireball attack in the Street Fighter video games. A beam of pure destructive energy, Black Mage acquired it by sacrificing orphaned children to the gods of evil. The Hadoken is powered by love, and using it siphons love from the world; every time Black Mage uses it, the world divorce rate increases. The one disadvantage of the spell is that it is so powerful, Black Mage can only cast it once a day. Besides the Hadoken, Black Mages knows several black magic spells. He has implied he knows Death spells, but has not actually cast any. He also has blue magic, allowing him to learn some magic-based attacks once he is hit with them. Black Mage also carries twin daggers with him, which he uses to stab people, usually in the head. However, as a mage-type character, these attacks rarely do any damage to their targets. Fighter in particular has been stabbed in the head by Black Mage multiple times and not even noticed. Black Mage knows the following spells: *Bolt-2, which he calls "Electric Death" *Bolt-3 *Meteor *Flare *Unnamed Fire spell *Stone *Float *Teleport *Goblin Punch *"Spell that hurts Black Mage" The final spell is a spell cast on him by Sarda that made him vomit his intestines out. Black Mage then tried to cast that spell back on Sarda, but it backfired. As he discovered, "when Sarda casts a spell to hurt you and you learn that spell, you learn to cast a spell that hurts you". The Many Looks of Black Mage Image:Black Mage.jpg|In the Earlier Comics Image:Black Mage Disguise.gif|In Disguise Image:Black Mage Drag.gif|In Drag Image:Black Mage Hell.png|Ruling Hell Image:Blackmage2.png|After the Class Change Image:Dwarf-RM.png|Dwarf Disguise Category:Characters